Fall and Take Your Title With you Bowser's Share
by SwordOfBlackRoses
Summary: Bowser's not too thrilled about Marth taking his prized posession away. Bowser tries a different approach to get Peach to come to him, and Ganondorf learns how important love is...
1. Hatch a Plan

Hello and good morning to all of the sweetums peoples who read my last fic, the prequel to this! I'll try and make this one just as interesting. Suh, anyway! Welcome all of you new readers who have NOT read the prequel, I suggest you DO read it, because otherwise you're going to be so lost it's not even funny LOL. Anyway, here we go! Have fun!!!!!

"How could he take Peach away?!" A growling voice echoed through the dark chamber.

            "Yes, your lordship." Came the nerdy voice of shyguy, hovering around the room, trying to keep his Master cooled down. "You see, without Peach, that means kidnapping! And no kidnapping means no fun! Of course, you could always take her away after work, then again, I don't think you'll get past Marth. He seems very well trained, yes he does." The shyguy said hastily.

            "What! You think I couldn't take on that pipsqueak!? I NEVER GOT A CHANCE WITH HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Bowser roared, a few sparks of fire spouting from his mouth.

            "W-well, your lordship, I think that if we could maybe…'erm…gain revenge in a different way on this 'Marth', sir, then he'd be very mad, yup, very mad." The shyguy said, snorting afterward.

            "But how!? That won't make a difference…I still won't be able to capture Peach, and even if I did, it's just not the same with Marth coming to save her, instead of Mario." Bowser growled, slumping down on his spiky throne.

            "Well…What about Daisy? You could always capture her!" The shyguy reasoned.

            "No…it's not the same with her either. She'll probably make some sort of fuss over appearance. How her dress got slightly torn or her hair's not the way it was when she first brushed it. No, Peach is different…she's the type to put up an honest fight." Bowser's face softened.

            The shyguy gasped. "Don't tell me you have _feelings_ for Princess Peach! She's a human! You're a dinosaur! Come now, sir! Let's think up a different plan. Maybe we can get Mario mad anyway, as well as capture Princess Peach or something even dearer to her, right??" The shyguy suggested.

            "What's your plan?" Bowser asked gruffly, glaring up at the shyguy.

            "Mmmm…I love you, Marth…" Peach sighed, letting her fingers dwindle on Marth's chest. 

            "I love you too, Peach…" Marth said, stroking Peach's face, pulling her closer underneath the blankets.

            It was their Honey Moon. They'd gone to the fanciest hotel in Nintendo City, not wanting to be late for work again, even if it wasn't nearly as important as their wedding. They didn't mind, though. The Hotel was good enough for the both of them. It was the break of dawn…the night before they'd certainly been kept busy with each other, and they were both very satisfied right now…

            "Do we have to go to work?" Peach whined, hoping to repeat the night before.

            "We made a promise…" Marth said, running his hand up and down Peach's arm, her head lying lightly on his chest now.

            "Oh, alright…" Peach rolled her eyes and sat up, not bothering to cover herself. She stretched and got out of bed, walking towards the bathroom to take a shower.

            "Now, now. Just because we have to go to work doesn't mean we can't have any fun in the meantime…" Marth chuckled, getting up off the bed and wrapping his arms around Peach's waist from behind.

            Peach giggled and blushed…she knew what Marth was heading for.

            "How was your Honey Moon?" Zelda asked Peach breathlessly that day at work. "I'm so happy…" Her eyes filled with tears.

            "It was WONDERFUL! I've never had so much fun in my life! We went in the spa and then we went to the—"

            "OOOoh, you had _fun_ huuuuh? I see…" Zelda winked.

            "Hey! I'm sure you…you know…_did_ it too…"

            "Yeh, I did." Zelda let out a dreamy sigh. "Link's so wonderful."

            "You two ladies gossiping about me_ again?_" Link laughed and pulled Zelda towards him, kissing her deeply. "How are you, my love?" 

            "Fine as usual…" Zelda said, kissing him back.

            "Now now, save some of the attention for me." Marth said, walking up to Peach and grabbing her, kissing her as well.

            Zelda laughed, "Alright…well, we have to go ahead and fight. Couple battle, of course…" Zelda rubbed noses with Link.

            "They're so cheesy…" Peach watched the two of them walk off.

            "And you're feisty…raarrr…" Marth made the noise of a hissing cat, and began kissing Peach's neck repeatedly, making her go into a fit of giggles.

            Bowser frowned spitefully, watching Peach and Marth. He glanced over and saw Ganondorf and Samus chatting happily (For the first time to see Samus smile) in the corner. He walked towards Ganondorf.

            "Good morning." He said gruffly.

            "Good morning to you, Bowser, was it?" Ganondorf turned from Samus and held out his hand cheerily.

            "Yes, yes, whatever…" Bowser growled. "I need a word with you…" Bowser muttered.

            "I'll be right back, Samus." Ganondorf said, kissing her cheek lightly, then walking with Bowser out into the deserted hall. "What is it you need, Bowser?" 

            There was a bright flash of light and Ganondorf fell to his hands and knees…

***Gasp* What did Bowser do to Ganondorf?! Well…You'll just hafta wait and find out. Sorry, it's not a very good beginning, but it'll get good once we get it going, just like the other one. Everyone review and tell me whatcha think, and what you think happened to Bowser!**


	2. Memory Regained

Aaawww, you people are so nice…a load of my old fans and new ones as well ^.^ I feel so loved. You guys are the best! Well, :) You guys get to know what happened to Ganondorf now…

Ganondorf groaned and shook his head, blinking as though a newborn, getting used to the light. "Bowser?" His voice was deeper now, icy cold.

            "Welcome back, Ganondorf." Bowser said, putting a claw down to his comrade.

            "What the…these clothes…my…skin…" Ganondorf gasped after standing up, realizing he was wearing unusually happy colored clothes, no earrings, and was rather tanned.

            "Zelda." Bowser's word was self-explanatory. 

            Ganondorf knew now what'd happened. "I didn't know you could use magic…"

            "Now you do." Bowser said, making his way back into the main room.

            Ganondorf grimaced at his own appearance for a moment in the hall, then trudged to his locker, now remembering the code and opening it, grabbing his usual gothic clothing. "Much better…" He grinned evilly.

            "Hey, where's Ganon?" Samus asked Bowser, flinging her brown hair to her back. It was the first time anyone except Peach, Zelda, Mario, Daisy, and Ganondorf had seen her in regular clothes, her normal rusting orange armor disposed of.

            "He's…coming…" Bowser flashed a toothy sly grin at Samus, which left her a little puzzled.

            "Oh, Ganondorf!" Samus ran up to Ganondorf, very happy, but her expression changed to sullen. "Why did you change?"

            Ganondorf just sneered and passed her, not knowing why she was so happy to see him. He didn't even recognize her…

Samus was shocked. She stood there, mouth open. What happened to him?

Ganondorf marched through the crowd, pushing aside people as they came, straight towards Zelda, who was now coming back down the stairs from a won battle. As soon as he got to her, he picked her up by the neck and began to strangle her, but found it was much harder than before. Why?

"Zelda!" Link yelled, rushing up to her, after he'd been trailing behind with Roy, chatting happily about the marriage before.

"Link, let me handle this." Zelda said easily, as if she couldn't even feel Ganondorf making her lose breath. She put her hands on the arm that Ganondorf had outstretched, and immediately, Ganondorf let go in a howl of pain, his armor turning bright red.

Link caught Zelda just before she hit the ground, "What happened?" 

Ganondorf's armor continued to get hotter until it began to turn white, he was still howling in pain, as Dr. Mario rushed in and placed one of his tablets on top, breaking the magic spell. 

"Oh." Link said, not needing Zelda to explain she'd put a heating spell on his armor.

"These are pretty handy." Zelda said after being placed on her feet again by Link, examining the two glowing Triforce Pieces on her hand.

Ganondorf was giving Dr. Mario just as a hard time as he had the few days before, when Marth had shoved his sword through Ganon's shoulder. 

"LET ME-A FIX IT!! YOU ARE-A THE MOST STUBBORN PATIENT I-A HAVE-A EVER HAD-A!!!!!!" Dr. Mario bellowed, trying to bandage up Ganondorf's dead arms, completely black and nearly charred to the max. "IF-A YOU DON'T-A LET ME FIX-A THIS, YOU'LL NEVER-A BE ABLE TO-A FIGHT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed as loud as he could over Ganondorf's screams of pain, finally getting Ganondorf to consider this and calm down.

Samus was sobbing in the corner, quietly, though, so no one would notice…but Peach did. 

"Samus…What's wrong?" Peach said compassionately, approaching Samus after watching the Ganondorf incident. Marth had gone to battle.

"It's…" Samus sniffled. "It's like Ganondorf doesn't even remember me…" She sniffled again. "One minute he's being romantic…" She sniffled and hiccupped, "Then he's sneering at me…" 

"Oh…oh my…" Peach knelt down beside Samus. "Don't worry…I bet Bowser was just…really mean to him or something…" Peach made up the lamest excuse and even surprised herself at how stupid and childish that sounded. "How about you go talk to him? I bet he's in need of some comforting right now." Peach said.

"And…only a few days before our wedding, too…" Samus sniffled, while walking down the hall towards Healing Room.

***GASP*! BOWSER REVERSED THE MEMORY SPELL!!!!! How sad :( He doesn't remember the time and love he's spent with Samus =( Poor Samus…Review please ^.^!**


	3. A Life and Memory Reborn

Alriiiiiiiight! You guys know how you were all bugging me to stick Roy in here? Well I had this amazing dream last night and blah blah blah blah…*Goes on drawling, totally revealing the plot for Roy* So ya! That's what's gonna happen LOL! But nah, you guys are probably gonna figure out the entire thing today. Anyway…here ya are!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Marth walked up to Zelda after his battle, something sticking out in the back of his mind. 

            "Hey Marth! What's up?" Zelda said, noticing Marth was walking straight for her and Link.

            "Oh, hey Zelda. I was just wondering…what's that other form you changed into during our first battle?" Marth said with a questioning look.

            "It's Sheik. Something I had to use…a while ago…" Zelda glanced at Link for a split second while saying that.

            "It? Is Sheik and boy or a girl?" Marth asked.

            "I…" Zelda blinked. "I…I'm not sure…" She said, completely bewildered. "I've never really thought about that. Since I was in such a hurry to find a way to hide during that time, I just copied the structure of the first person I saw walking by and designed proper clothes for it. Sheik is more of a marionette where you control it. I really can't remember if the person I was copying the structure for, was a boy or a girl, and I never stayed in that body for more than 10 minutes at a time, so I didn't really think to check." She said, blushing slightly at the last part. "What I'd do is change forms, meet with…Link…somewhere, don't ask because it'll be a long story," She paused to tell Marth so he wouldn't get her off the subject. "Then I'd just change back as soon as I got back to where I was staying." She finished.

            "Oh…" Marth said. All of it was a little confusing, but he was sure he could sort it out sooner or later. Then another question sprung into his head, "So are you and Sheik one thing and you can just take its form, or could you take it out separately?" 

            "Oh. Well…um…I've never tried that. Like I was saying, I created the structure, so if I took it out, it'd be just like a marionette…lifeless." She muttered. "But I can give it a try."

            Marth watched as Zelda did the bright light trick that she did in the first battle with Marth, except this time, the bright light moved to beside Zelda, and when it subsided, the figure of Sheik laid there on the ground, lifeless.

            "Oh…" Marth said again, staring at Sheik. "Well…I mean…could you…can't you give it a life?" Marth asked, intrigued. 

            "Why would I do that?" Zelda raised an eyebrow. 

            "I dunno…jus' thought it'd be sort of neat to find out if Sheik was a boy or a girl from its new voice or something…" Marth shrugged, spurting out the first thing that came to mind.

            "That's right. Sounds like a good idea!" Came the eighteen-year-old voice of Roy. Roy walked up behind Marth, patting him on the shoulder.

            "Roy! Hey! How've you been?! I haven't seen you in ages! I didn't even see you at my wedding!!!" Marth said, turning to Marth and doing what looked like a secret handshake.

            "Ya, sorry 'bout that. Ol' Bob went crazy again…" Roy muttered, finishing up the handshake and punching Marth lightly in the shoulder. "But congrats! I'm happy for ya! Now all I have to do is meet the bride." 

            Marth chuckled. "Who's Bob?"

            "'eh…" Roy cut off. "Never mind." Roy shook his head, then turned to Zelda, rubbing his hands together with a sly grin. "So let's see some magic, girly!" 

            "Um…" Zelda muttered. She'd never given anyone life before, but surely it'd be possible now that she had two pieces of the Sacred Triforce. She put her hand over Sheik's forehead, and began muttering something. Every stared, holding their breath, to see what would happen. A few others gathered around to see what was happening. 

Marth figured the Master Hand would've been proud to see another one of his "children" being born to fight in the SSBM stadium, but unfortunately, he was out on a business trip. The Master Hand trusted that everyone was mature enough not to light the stadium on fire, so he left it in his or her hands for practicing till he got back. (Yes, that's why he wasn't there to break up the fight of Ganondorf and Zelda).

"Uhn…" Zelda became very dizzy, not sure what was happening, but as soon as she fell backward, Sheik's eyes popped open.

"Zelda! Are you alright??" Link caught Zelda once more.

"Yeh'…ya…I'm fine…But I think the spell transferred some of my life into Sheik…so I'm just a little weak, that's all." She reassured Link. "Just let me be here right now, ok? Don't move…" She said, suddenly falling asleep in Link's arms.

The majority of the crowd was staring at Sheik, waiting for a reaction out of it. All Sheik did was blink. Sheik jumped up suddenly without using its hands, and leapt over the crowd, making everyone ooo and aaah. Sheik glanced around beneath its circlet of cloth. Everyone began to walk towards Sheik to greet it, but Sheik leapt over the crowd again, heading for Hyrule Castle. Sheik was faster than lighting, sprinting to the Castle Stage took less than five seconds for it. Suddenly it backed up into one of the stone pillars, looking quite disoriented. Turning around, it began to speak, "Oh, great Goddesses of the Heaven. Give me sanctuary from these demons." It spoke.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING DEMONS!?" Mewtwo shouted. He looked like a demon to Sheik.

Marth was bewildered. Sheik's voice neither sounded female or male! (Haven't you ever met a person who has an in-the-middle voice and you just can't tell?) No one could figure out if its voice was female or male. 

Roy took a step forward with his usual cheesy grin. "Hello, my name is Roy. Nice to meet you." He said, a lot more comfortably than most of the people around. 

Sheik stared at his hand, glancing from side to side, then to each of the people advancing towards the stage. Sheik finally calmed down and shook Roy's hand, but Roy took a hold of Sheik's hand as if it was a lost four year old. 

"Step aside, people. Step aside!" Roy called, leading Sheik through the crowd of creatures.

Marth had no reason to contest. He had to agree that Roy was the best person to make people feel secure. He was very friendly indeed. 

"Um…Ganondorf?" Samus whispered, creaking open the hospital door ever so slightly. No lights were turned on except one tiny side table light beside Ganondorf. It was cloudy, so it cast a gloomy dark look about the room. 

Ganondorf didn't reply. He was too deep in his own evil thoughts to notice anyone around. Dr. Mario and Nurse Peach had gone somewhere else.

Samus stepped gingerly inside and shut the door quietly behind her. "Ganondorf?" She said hopefully.

Ganondorf's concentration broke, and he looked towards the door to see who was there. The same beautiful woman was calling his name just like in the battle arena. What did she want _now_? "What, girl?" He asked coldly, not being able to deny she was very beautiful and that was just about the only thing keeping his attention turned to her.

Samus wanted to cry. What had happened? "What…happened?" She asked slowly.

"Zelda nearly melted my armor, you nitwit! Weren't you watching?!" He scolded.

Samus flinched and looked away, hearing his tone of voice. She finally got the courage to look back at him, "No…what happened with Bowser?" she asked cautiously.

"He gave me my memory back. That stupid Princess Zelda took it from me." Ganondorf informed her, looking back off into space, more evil thoughts filtering into his mind.

Samus thought this out. She knew Zelda had taken away his memory before, and she owed Zelda a million for doing so. Without Zelda doing that…she never would've fallen in love. But why would Bowser give Ganondorf his memory back suddenly? Surely…Ganondorf remembered the love they shared. "Don't you remember me?" 

"Remember? Remember _you?_" Ganondorf said, as if she were nothing but the gum on the bottom of his boot. 

A tear leaked from Samus's eye. She had been so cold to everyone else, and then did a complete 180, finding love for the first time…and now she was treated the way she used to treat everyone else. It hurt. And it hurt badly. "Don't you remember? Our…wedding?" Samus was a little afraid to mention it. She slowly lifted her hand, walking towards Ganondorf's bed, showing Ganondorf the engagement ring he'd given her. 

Ganondorf looked at it in complete horror. Something so nice, so pretty, so full of love, was given by _him!?_ Ganondorf turned his head and stuck up his nose, "I don't remember a thing." He folded his arms stubbornly, which were now completely healed, but he was staying there for tests anyway.

Samus suddenly threw herself at Ganondorf, sobbing madly into his lap. Her arms wrapped around his waist. "How…could you not…remember…" She sobbed heavily. 

Ganondorf's eyes widened as he felt this. He unfolded his arms and stared down at the sobbing girl. Her dark hair flared against his black armor. Ganondorf…he felt something he never remembered feeling. His heart became heavy. 'No…I can't…let this girl…' He thought to himself frantically. 'I can't have feelings for this girl…no! Never!' He thought desperately, wanting to put his arms around her and comfort her. 

"Please…tell me…you remember…" Samus sobbed harder, tears rolling down the side of Ganondorf's dark cold armor. 

"Oh…" He wanted to say "dear" but he couldn't bring his malevolent self to do so. It sounded too sweet. 'Just this once…' he thought to himself. He put his hand down on her head and ran his fingers through her long hair. Oh Goddesses, it felt good…

Immediately she calmed down, just sniffling every few seconds. 

'Just this once…that's all…' He thought to himself again.

But Oh, how that one time changes everything…

**Aw…*Sighs* I feel so bad for Samus. And what's up with Sheik!? Sheik's just weird…o'well. Anyway, review pleeeaaaaase! ^.^.^ Thanks people!!**


	4. Different Views

BWHAHAHA! You peoples RUUUUUUULE MAAAAAAAAAN! Lol =P Well, here's the next chappy. A few people were going back and forth about whether or not I should make Sheik to turn out to be a girl or boy…WEEEEEELL, LET ME TELL YOU! *Wink* You'll hafta wait and see.

"My name's Roy. You're Sheik, right?" Roy held out his hand once more after leading Sheik outside. 

            Sheik merely nodded while staring at Roy's hand. 

            "So," Roy decided to be blunt. "Are you a boy or a girl?" he asked.

            "Boy?" Sheik asked.

            "Oh, you're a boy?" Roy asked (Almost with a hint of disappointment.)

            "Girl?" Sheik asked.

            "A…girl? Wait, which one are you?" Roy asked confusedly.

            "What are boy and girl?" Sheik wondered out loud.

            "Well…um…guys have…this thing…and…girls…uh…" Roy didn't know how to put it. He blushed.

            "Thing?" Sheik asked, after plopping down on the ground unexpectedly.

            "Well…let's put it this way. Girls have a chest." Roy said.

            "You have a chest too." Sheik pointed out, prodding Roy's flat chest.

            "No, no, no…see, girls have…um…well…ya know." Roy cocked his head to the side, blushing a little more. He'd never really…talked about…girl…things.

            "No. I don't know." Sheik replied.

            Roy put his hand to his forehead, and then put it down after a moment. "See, guys have this thing. It's called a—" Roy stopped abruptly. What if Sheik was a girl? Would she really want to be hearing what I guy's thing was called? "Well…here." Roy took a hold of Sheik's collar, but was immediately picked up and thrown back-first against the double doors to the stadium.

            Sheik looked back at Roy, then sat back down calmly.

            Roy groaned, getting to his feet slowly, his back aching. He had attempted to look down Sheik's suit to see, but then, after being thrown into the stadium, he thought that if Sheik actually _were_ a girl, Roy's eyes would be stained until he was married. Roy reasoned with himself, "Ok, maybe that wasn't such a good idea…"

            "No. It wasn't." Sheik said, dusting its collar off. 

            "Ok. Hmm…let's see…" Roy muttered. How would he know if Sheik was a boy or girl? He wasn't allowed to touch Sheik, which was for sure…unless he wanted a broken back. He felt _way_ too uncomfortable discussing girl and boy…body parts, and Sheik didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

            Sheik stood up suddenly, "I'm hungry." It said shortly. It sprinted into the stadium and right to the snack bar, leaving Roy in the dust.

            'How did Sheik remember where the food bar was?' Roy thought, after walking in as well.

            "Now leave." Ganondorf said bluntly after a minute or so of comforting Samus. 

            "But I—" Samus said, looking up into Ganondorf's eyes.

            "I said leave." Ganondorf said coldly, removing his hand from Samus's silky hair. 

            Samus stood up and turned, her head drooping. She walked out of the room, shutting the door lightly behind her. 

            Ganondorf's heart weighed heavy again. 'What is this?' Ganondorf thought, having never felt that feeling before. It certainly wasn't the feeling of revenge. Could it be…guilt?

            Samus walked into the main room, loosening her engagement ring, glancing towards the trash can, opting where to put it, but then placed it inside her pocket. She lifted her head and looked around the room, then saw Sheik. 

            Sheik turned, sensing someone behind it, while Samus was still five feet away. "What?" Sheik asked in a somewhat monotone voice.

            Samus felt shy for the first time in her life. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before." Samus picked up a plate and stood beside Sheik, glancing sideways at it. 

            Sheik shrugged and grabbed a few carrots, putting them on its plate, then moved on. 

            Samus heaved a sigh. She felt as put down as Marth did when Samus had brushed him off. She fast-walked up to Sheik and tried again. "What's your name?"

            "Sheik." Sheik muttered shortly underneath its cloth mask. 

            "Oh." Samus said after some silence. Wasn't he (Samus figured Sheik was a guy) going to ask her name? Seeing Sheik begin to move again, Samus said quickly, "Well, my name's Samus Aran." 

            All Sheik did was glance back at her, not even nodding. Sheik took the last piece of food he wanted and walked away, leaving Samus feeling put down.

            "Hey, bud. What's the deal with Sheik?" Marth asked as Roy walked towards him.

            "I'm…not sure. It was a little hard talking with her." Roy said.

            "Oh, so Sheik's a she?" Marth asked.

            "I'm…not sure about that either. But I have a good idea she is." Roy muttered 'Hopefully…' he added in his thoughts.

            Marth winked at Roy.

            "What was that for?" Roy asked.

            "Are you gonna go after her?" Marth toyed with him.

            "Psh! No!" Roy blushed. He walked towards Sheik. Surely Sheik would have to remove her cloth mask while eating. Maybe then he'd see if she was really a she by the shape of her face and her lips. (Sometimes you can just tell, ya know?)

            "Hey Sheik, bud!" Roy sat down beside Sheik, who had just sat down on a bench in the right corner. 

            All Sheik did was glance at Roy like she had at Samus.

            "So." Roy cleared his throat. "Are you going to eat?" 

            Sheik replied by picking up a carrot.

            Roy folded his arms, pretending to look at the wall, but staring at Sheik out of the corner of his eye, the suspense killing him, as if it would take ages for Sheik to remove her cloth mask.

            Sheik opened the top of her mask a half-inch, dropped the carrot inside, then closed her mask, revealing nothing but a centimeter below her nose.

            Roy gaped. He'd figured she'd take off her whole mask to eat. She must have caught that food with her tongue. Then he got an idea… "Hey Sheik, want to come over for dinner tonight?" He asked her. He could have soup made. Surely THEN she'd have to remove her mask, or at least pull it down below her lips. Maybe she'd even change into something else.

            Sheik looked at Roy straight in the eye and said, "No." 

            Roy had never been turned down that easily. "Why not?" He tried.

            "I don't know where the heck I am in this stupid city." Sheik replied coldly. "I don't even have a place to stay. As far as I know." Her eyes went dim and she dropped another carrot inside her mask. 

            "Y-you could stay with me!" Roy volunteered. "I rented a big house just East of here! There are plenty of guest rooms." 

            "No. I'll manage." Sheik said, picking up a black olive and dropping it inside her mask. She finished off her food and threw the paper plate away, then walked towards her creator – Zelda.

            If Sheik was a girl, she sure was an independent one…

**Uh oh, looks like Sheik doesn't have a clue what it is. Samus thinks Sheik's a guy, and Roy thinks Sheik's a girl! Oye! Moozers! Please review ^.^ **


	5. Two Weeks Early

Heh heh. The Zora had a good point (At least I THINK it was you. If it wasn't…sowy =( ) She/he (Sounds like Sheik LOL) said something like "In the OOT walkthrough it said that Sheik was a guy." Aha, too true, BUT! In SSBM, on Sheik's trophies, it also points out that Sheik is a "she" and "her" So… ^.~ I guess I can make up what I want =D

**********One Month Later**********

            "Please?" Roy begged. 

            "No." Sheik said flatly.

            Yes, Roy was _still_ attempting to get Sheik over for dinner. He would've seen which bathroom that it went in, but it was a multi-sex bathroom…so that wasn't too much of help. 

            Samus still had her eye on Sheik as well. She liked how mysterious it seemed to be…but she never talked with it.

            Zelda (nearly everyday) was being told how weird her friends were by Sheik, but all she could do was shrug, giggle, and nod. 

            The days weren't too much different from all the rest and Bowser didn't seem to be taking much action, which left Samus a little suspicious as to why he would've awoken Ganondorf from the memory charm. All the two evil-doers did was sit in the corner muttering darkly, and they wouldn't participate in any group fights, but they would only go to training sessions. 

            And as for the Master Hand, no one had seen him since he left.

            **********Seven Months Later*********

            The Master Hand hadn't been back the entire time. Everyone was wondering where he went, as he was only supposed to be gone a couple weeks, and yet no one did anything about it because they enjoyed having the freedom to fight who and when they wanted. Other than that it was same old, same old. No difference whatsoever…exceeeeept….

            "'eh…" Peach groaned.

            "Are you ok?" Marth asked, putting his hand on her shoulder one day during work.

            "Yeh'…I think so…" Peach said, her face contorting as she held her large stomach. Yes…she was pregnant. 8 and a half months to be exact. 

            "Take it easy…go sit on the bench ok? No fighting for you today. I just brought you here because I didn't want you to feel lonely…" Marth said, helping her towards the benches. 

            "I'm fine…really." Peach smiled up at Marth, holding his hand.

            "Like I said, take it easy…it's our baby you're holding." Marth admired.

            "I know that…I'm the mother…" Peach said. 

            "Please?"

            "No."

            "Please?" 

            "No." 

            "Please?" 

            "No."

            "Please?"

            Suddenly Roy's arm was being twisted 180 by Sheik, and Sheik pressed a dagger up to Roy's neck. "No means no. Get it?"

            Roy nodded nervously.

            "Got it?"

            "Uh huh." Roy nodded once more, his arm tensing up in pain.

            "Good." Sheik let go of Roy's arm and slipped away the dagger. 

            "Marth?" Peach asked suddenly.

            "Yes?"

            "MARTH!!" Peach yelped. "My water broke!"

            "Oh my Go--Dr. Mario! Come here! Quick!" Marth called around the room, squeezing Peach's hand gently.

            Peach started to sweat heavily as pain surged through her body.

            "I'm-a comin'!" Dr. Mario's voice came. He appeared in the doorway along with Nurse Peach. Together, with a little of Marth's help on the side, they carried Peach down the hall into Hospital Room. 

            "Marth…Marth, Marth, Marth…" Peach groaned, squeezing his hand harder. Her back arched, but then all was still. She settled down, breathing deeply.

            "False alarm…" Squeaked Nurse Peach. 

            Princess Peach screamed at the top of her lungs suddenly!

            "Or not…" Nurse Peach squeaked again, beginning to shove Marth out of the room. 

            "It's gonna be O-a K." Dr. Mario reassured her as Nurse Peach finally got Marth out the door and hurried to get a towel. 

            "What's up?" Link's voice met Marth's ears once the door was finally closed.

            "Peach…it's finally happening…" Marth was on the course of a nervous breakdown.

            "Cool it, buddy. She's gonna be alright…" Link said, hardly surprised.

            "But…what do I do? I mean…I've never been a father before! I've never taken care of children before! What if I'm a bad father? What if I—"

            "Hey hey, calm down…" Link patted Marth's back. "It'll be fine. You'll be a great father, ok? Just get used to having a terrorist run around your house for a few years until…'er…by the way, did you ever find out what it's going to be? Did you take Peach for that ultrasound yet?" Link asked.

            "No…Peach didn't want to. She wanted it to be a surprise…Oh man, but I wish she had. Then I could have planned to get all of its stuff and get its room ready…and I could've been better and I—"

            "Calm. Down." Link said flatly. "Don't worry. The Toads'll get it fixed up in a jiffy once they find out what it is. You're living in her Castle from now on, right?" 

            "Right." Marth said, trying to ignore the massive screams from the room behind him. 

            "Hey guys. Where's Peach?" Zelda came around the corner and down the hall towards them.

            A horrid scream answered Zelda's question.

            "Oh…" She said slowly. "She's going into labor already? Isn't it a little early?" 

            Marth nearly passed out at those words, collapsing against the wall, only being stabilized by Link's steady hand. 

            "I take that as a yes…" Zelda muttered, taking Link's hand after Marth had steadied himself. 

            "What about you two?" Marth winced at a shriek that came from behind him. "Don't you want to have any children?"

            "Oh…" Zelda glanced at Link with a sad look. "Since I'm a sage…I'm not allowed to have children…but we were thinking about adopting one." Zelda said brightly.

            "So, would you like to come for dinner some time?" Samus asked Sheik.

            Sheik rolled 'his' eyes, "Is this some sort of tradition for you guys? Ask-the-new-person-to-dinner-every-day-until-you-drive-them-psycho?" 

            Samus folded her arms stubbornly as Sheik walked off and muttered dryly under her breath, "Ha. Ha. Ha." 

            "It's almost time…" Bowser growled to Ganondorf, motioning to the door that led to the hallway. 

Ganondorf watched Samus from the corner, not even really paying attention to what Bowser was trying to tell him. Why did he feel funny? It wasn't the same feeling now. It was jealousy…

            **'eh. It seems that Bowser is plotting yet ANOTHER evil plot…*sigh* when will he ever learn? Not any time soon, I guess. Anyway, R/R pleeeease ^.^ And if you wanna find out what happens, *show guy voice* STAY TUUUUUUNED!!! **


	6. Taking Hence

OMG PEOPLES! I HAVE BEEN SAVING THIS CHAPTER FOR LIKE….OVER A WEEK, NOW! I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY. BLAME FIC.NET LOL! IT WOULDN'T WOOOOOOOOOORK!!!!! I IZ SOWY!!!!!!! BUT HERE IT ISSSSSSS!!!

Hmm…well, I haven't been getting as many reviews as I did with the prequel, but I guess I can't complain since I'm getting more than most of the SSBM fics here :P Lol. Thank you to all you people who have been reviewing. You guys are such sweeties ^.^ And sorry it's not been as often as it was with the prequel as well…I haven't been having much inspiration. I mean, I know how I want the plot to go, but I can't word it right =S O'well, I'll do my best!

It was nearly three hours before the screaming in the room behind Marth. Marth was almost posative that Peach was going to die with all that screaming she had been doing, but Link and Zelda calmly reassured him that it was her first child and it was bound to hurt a lot. 

            A half hour after the screaming stopped, Nurse Peach peeked out of the room and squeaked, "Marth?" 

            Marth nearly fainted again when he heard his name. "Is she alright?!" Was the first thing that slipped from his mouth.

            "She's just fine…" Nurse Peach said proudly. 

            Marth gazed towards the bed that Peach was in. She had been covered in a large blanket which was now all bloody. She was holding something wrapped up in a towel. Marth knew what it was, but he could hardly believe it. He nearly tripped on his way to her bed. 

            "Oh Marth, she's so beautiful…" Peach whispered, stroking the baby's head.

            Marth finally stumbled towards the bed and got a good look at his new daughter. She definitely had Peach's heart shaped face, Marth's eyes, and…wait a minute…_green_ hair?!

            Marth was so surprised that he blubbered out, "This is not our baby!" As if he were positive of it.

            "Marth…what are you saying? Of course it's our baby! I gave birth to her, I would know. If you're referring to the hair, our genes must've gotten mixed up. I think it's quite a nice shade, actually." Peach muttered, running her shaking fingers through the small tuft of hair on top of the little baby's head. She was sleeping soundly…

            Marth nearly choked, "She's not defected or anything, I-I mean since she's a few weeks early, right?! No prematurity, no deformations…" Marth was tempted to unwrap the blanket and see for himself because no one was responding fast enough.

            "Marth, calm down. She's just fine. She's your daughter…be happy." Peach said slowly, taking Marth's hand. 

            Marth finally decided to take her decent advice and calm down. He began to get fidgety. He couldn't stand the room being this quiet.

            Everyone could feel the tension radiating from Marth. Suddenly Marth burst out, "May I hold her?!" in a sort of desperate voice.

            "Of course you can…" Peach said, and very carefully lifted the baby to Marth's level. 

            Marth felt like he was going to pass out right then and there. Who would've ever known having a kid would've been so stressful…and yet…rewarding?

            "I still haven't thought of a name…" Peach said. "I wasn't really expecting her to come this early…then again, most couples begin making up their kids' names the day they find out they're going to have one." She said, feeling a bit ashamed.

            "How about…Magus?" Marth suggested.

            "HECK NO! That sounds like maggots!!!!!" Peach shuddered at thinking what all the other children would call her poor baby when she was older. "Besides. That's a boy's name…" 

            "Ya…but I know boys named Ashley." Marth said, rocking his baby slowly.

            "We're _not_ naming our poor little baby Maggots!" Peach cried.

            "It was Magus, dear." Marth reminded her.

            "Whatever!" Peach threw that subject away. "How about…Petal?" Peach asked, looking up at Marth.

            "Petal? It's 'erm…good…but…it needs something more…" Marth said, more to himself than Peach.

            "A middle name. That's what we need…" Peach said, then it clicked. "Ok! Ok, get this. How about…Petal…Draginis. Huh? Huh? Does it work??" Peach asked excitedly.

            "You know, now that you mention it…I like that." Marth said, smiling. Little Petal's eyes opened slightly as she let out a big baby yawn. "Oh…She's so little…" Marth said quietly.

            "Don't get all teary eyed on me…" Peach mocked innocently. She held out her arms as a sign that she wanted her baby back.

            Marth, regrettingly, placed little Petal in Peach's arms once more. He had wanted to hold her while she was awake…

            Suddenly, Nurse Peach picked up Dr. Mario (Since he was so much smaller than her) and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. 

            Dr. Mario went bright red and said out of the blue, "Letsa go!!" in his famous tone.

            Nurse Peach and Doctor Mario disappeared into his office and Marth and Peach were left alone to marvel at their baby.

            It seemed like the entire hall went dark (Even with the lights on) as Bowser and Ganondorf lurked by the hospital door after making sure that Link and Zelda were off in battles. 

            "Are you ready?" Bowser growled lowly to Ganondorf.

            "No." Ganondorf shook his head.

            "WHAT?!" Bowser nearly shouted. They'd been planning this for eight months and Ganondorf wasn't ready?!

            "I can't use magic." Ganondorf said suddenly, as though it were a surprise to himself.

            "And why NOT?! Why didn't you tell me this in the first place half a year ago?!" Bowser was ready to kill Ganondorf.

            "I just…forgot that I don't have the Triforce of Power anymore…I'm an ordinary guy. I never really needed to use it till now so I never really checked or remembered. I mean, I remembered the first month because I had that little ordeal with Zelda, but after that…" Ganondorf felt like he was a hobo who was begging for money on the street. Never before had he felt so worthless.

            "You're USELESS!" Bowser swung his heavy arm and struck Ganondorf's stomach so hard that it sent him flying across the hall and straight into a stretch of lockers, leaving a rather large dent where he'd hit. "Eight months, planning to take this stupid child and not once had you told me you couldn't use magic. Not…once…" Bowser wanted to roar at the top of his lungs, but instead, took hold of a large spike on his back, and tore it off with much pain, but this was worth it, he decided. He had never been so angry before. He thumped his way towards the nearly unconscious Ganondorf and thrust the spike right into his stomach, through the armor. "I'll just have to do it MYSELF!" Bowser roared and went towards the hospital door, and broke it down, walking inside…

            "Bowser?" Peach asked, holding her baby protectively as if she knew what he wanted.

            Bowser stomped towards Peach, striking Marth out of the way and into the wall like he had done to Ganondorf, and picked up baby Petal in one arm, then Peach in the other. He leapt towards the door and stood in the doorway.

            "Choose." He said gruffly to Marth. He would've taken both hostages, but he only wanted Peach, and if she wouldn't come with him, then seeing her torn from her first child would suffice for him. 

            "Wha…what?" Marth asked, rubbing his head, nothing fully registered yet. He stood up shakily and looked at Bowser, then realized that he had Peach and the baby. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GIVE HER BACK!" 

            "Which one?" Bowser said with a smirk.

            Marth unsheathed his sword and ran straight towards Bowser, striking his stomach, but only got thrown back.

            "Good try." Bowser said smugly. "That puny sword couldn't possibly break through my heavy shell or thick skin." 

            "What do you want?!" Marth asked angrily.

            "Peach. But I'm giving you a choice. Do you want your child…or your wife?"

            "Ok, hang on. I've gotta go to the bathroom." Samus giggled. She was so happy. Ever since she'd removed herself from that heavy armor and was actually smiling a little, she'd made some good friends. She'd gotten to know the Ice Climbers and Luigi quite well. She walked out of the room and into the hall, then her jaw dropped when she saw Ganondorf. She ran towards him, and knelt down, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Ganon? Ganon are you alright?!" She asked desperately. She caressed his face and realized that his skin was no longer tan, but the sickly green color it used to be from lurking in the shadows constantly.

            Ganondorf twitched under her touch, then opened his eyes slightly. He could hardly take the pain. He had to face it…he was a mortal…the sort of which he used to make fun of. He didn't have any super strength anymore…no magic…no great sorcery…he was a plain human. He groaned and tried to sit up, but quickly laid back down.

            "Ganondorf…can you hear me…" Samus said slowly.

            "Ya ya, I can hear you…stupid twit…" Ganondorf muttered under his breath, then wrenched the spike from his stomach, "GAH!" He yelped, tossing it to the side and covering his wound. The metal from his armor was digging into the skin where the spike had been shoved through, making an even larger hole.

            Samus stood up abruptly. "You really aren't the man I used to know…" Samus murmured.

            Ganondorf wanted to shout out for her to come back as she turned and walked away from him and continued down the hall, but thought better of it. He was already a weak mortal as it was…and all emotion was…was a weakness to him.

            **Heh. Well…looks like Bowser didn't need Ganondorf for his dirty work.   R/R please! You people rule!**


	7. I am but a marionette

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

            Marth was stunned…what was he supposed to do? He closed his eyes. "Peach…" 

            Bowser growled. That was against his plans…but maybe he could put this baby to use anyway.

            "NO!" Peach cried as she was thrown across the room into Marth's arms. "MY BABY!!!!!" She cried.

            Marth held her tightly, keeping her from struggling as Bowser took off with the baby.

            "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? WHY!? I COULD HAVE TAKEN ON BOWSER IF I'D GONE WITH HIM!? WHY'D YOU GIVE AWAY OUR BABY!? WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HER!? HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!!?!?!?!" Peach screamed through heavy tears, slapping and punching Marth every which way she could.

            "Because I know we can get her back…and if you went, I'd have to take care of Petal while trying to save you…and I can use your help to get her back." Marth said.

            "YOU COULD HAVE LET ZELDA AND LINK TAKE CARE OF PETAL FOR A WHILE!!!!! I DIDN'T CARE IF I WENT WITH BOWSER! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY HIM PLENTY OF TIMES!!! MAAARTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

            "Calm down…" Marth reassured her, feeling just as much pain as her, but not showing it. "You just had a child…you need your rest…" He took her arms to stop her from hitting him anymore.

            "But I—"

            "Get your rest…" Marth said, picking her up and placing her on the hospital bed, then left…he had a bone to pick with Bowser…

            "No!" Samus said, blushing. She was chatting with Luigi…

            "You do…I-a know you do…" Luigi grinned, prodding Samus's side. He'd become like a brother to her. 

            "Quit it." Samus said flatly. 

            "Go talk to-a him." Luigi prodded her in the direction of Sheik, making her blush furiously.

            "I-I can't!" She insisted.

            "Please…just…just this once?" Roy begged Sheik. Something was growing inside of his heart. He knew it. It had become more than a matter if she'd come to dinner so he could figure out what gender it was…he'd fallen for her mysterious actions.

            "Will you stop at nothing?!" Sheik asked, ready to blow Roy's head off.

            So Roy tried something else…

            "I love you, though!" Roy said, almost pleadingly. He was surprised with himself. In a way he'd meant to say it, but in another way, he didn't really expect himself to. He crossed his fingers mentally and waiting for what seemed ages for Sheik's reply.

            "I am but a marionette. I'm not required to love…" Sheik's voice came finally.

            'Ouch.' Was all Roy could think. 'Ouch.'

            Ganondorf groaned after an hour or so, sitting up ever so slightly. Most of the blood had dried, but the immense pain was still lingering. He grasped a locker handle and hoisted himself up with great difficulty. He headed towards the hospital door. He'd seen Bowser run down the hall past him earlier, run out the doors, and get on a large koopa troopa. He hobbled into the door and collapsed on the ground.

            "Ganon." Peach said with not so much concern, but surprise. 

            Ganondorf thought he'd never say this…but it was what came out. He had realized while thinking in that painful hour…that he'd had a much better time for those sole few days being happy with Samus…then he had those eight months when he'd been plotting away with Bowser. "Peach…I'm sorry."

**Hmm…I just haven't been having much inspiration for this one lately :( I dunno why…*Sigh* BUT! I have good news! Well…*Blush*…I got a new b/f lately, and he and I made a fic together…I've already got all the chapter laid out and saved on my computer, but I'll be submitting them one by one depending on how many reviews I get. I'm pretty sure our account (Yeh, we made a new one together) is named "Together-in-dreams" but if not, then look the fic up by its name which is "Pick and Choose", k? If you like my fics, you should love ours. ^.^ Please review this and the other! Thanks peoples!!!!**


	8. Goodbye to you

I'm sorry peoples :( Like I said in my last chapter…I just haven't been too inspired! I've been hacking away at myself mentally because I haven't been writing. I'm sooooo sorry I've been putting it off, but I just can't think of anything to write…I mean, I know where I want the plot to go, but I just can't put the chapters into words, you know? And ya, this is gonna be a song chappy ^.^ You can skip the words, though, if you want. I just thought the words fit the moments…(The song lyrics are the ones in the *~'s k?) Ya, and I give aaaall credit to Michelle Branch.

            Peach just stared at Ganondorf. What was she supposed to say to that? "Ganon…?" She sort of asked.

            Ganondorf stood up with much difficulty. "Peach…" his voice wasn't steady. He grasped onto one of the hospital beds, trying to stand. "This is my fault…I helped Bowser plot this out. It turned out that he didn't even need my help…but it's still my fault." He said slowly, each word was painful…yet it made his heart feel lighter.

            "I…" Peach began. She couldn't say anything. This wasn't Ganondorf…how could it be? Someone like Ganondorf couldn't do a completely 180 on her. 

            "I'm telling the truth. Please, Peach. This is for your own good…as well as the baby's." Ganondorf said, finally gaining complete composure.

            "Ok." Peach finally nodded, getting out of her bed. Yes, she needed her rest…but her baby's life was at steak. She walked towards him and put her hands on his forehead…he didn't move. She muttered a spell and watched the heavy injury heal and look as if nothing had happened. The metal in his armor was still broken, but that wasn't a problem…

Roy stood in silence. 

            Sheik didn't move either.

            (Michelle Branch, Goodbye to you)

*~Of all the things I believe in…~*

*~I just want to get it over with…~*

            "U-um…H-h-h-hey Sheik…" Samus muttered quietly, almost to herself. She'd never been nervous in her life…why did she have to be now? She blushed harder and harder with each stutter. 

            Sheik's eye contact with Roy was broken as he looked to Samus. For the first time, Sheik gave a noticeable smile, his eyes brightening. "Samus." He greeted her. 

            "I-I-I-I-I-I-I," Samus stuttered, almost as bad as when Zelda and Peach had spotted her in the wedding dresses and tux store.

*~Tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry…~*

*~Counting the days that past me by…~*

            Roy took a slow gulp, watching Samus. He suddenly knew what was going on… 'Samus thinks Sheik is a guy, huh?' He thought. He turned slowly. It hurt…he didn't know why…eight months of trying…eight months of growing love…only to remember that Sheik just might be male and Samus just might get it.

*~I've been searching deep down in my soul…~*

*~Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old…~*

            Sheik turned and shot a glance at Roy. 'Only a marionette. That's all I have to remember…' Sheik thought. What was wrong with it? It didn't know why that thought came into it's head. Was it trying to…prevent…something? 

            "S-s-s-so…I-I mean…" Samus stuttered, not even noticing that Sheik was hardly paying attention.

*~Looks like I'm starting all over again…~*

*~The last three years were just pretend and I say…~*

            Roy looked around the room for Marth. Marth was always somewhat of Roy's psychologists at times like this, and the other way around. He wasn't to be seen. Roy turned towards the exit. He needed to think things over…

*~Goodbye to you…~*

*~Goodbye to everything I thought I knew…~*

            Sheik looked back to Samus. "Is there something you need?" 

            Samus stopped. What kind of a question was that? Heck, she didn't even know if Sheik was a girl or a boy…so… "May I see something?" Samus asked, reaching towards Sheik's cloth mask. She wanted to pull it down to Sheik's chin to see the shape of the face.

*~You were the one I loved…~*

*~The one thing that I tried to hold on to…~*

Sheik's hand went up and grasped Samus's wrist quickly, prepared to fling her behind itself like it'd done to Roy. 

"Please…just…let me see." Samus asked calmly.

Sheik finally withdrew its hand.

*~I still get lost in your eyes…~*

*~And it seems like I can't live a day without you…~*

Samus pulled the cloth mask down to Sheik's chin. Her heart became heavy…Sheik's heart shaped face was a clear no-brainer…Sheik was female. Samus quickly drew her hand back and looked away. She walked towards the hall…

*~Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away…~*

*~To a place where I am blinded by the light, but it's not right…~*

"Got it?" Ganondorf reasoned with Peach on his way down the hall.

"Ok." Peach nodded. 

Samus leaned against a locker, putting a hand over her mouth, breathing quite quickly and deeply, tears swelling in her eyes.

*~Goodbye to you…~*

*~Goodbye to everything I thought I knew…~*

Peach ran right past Samus without noticing, but Ganondorf saw…He stopped…Peach looked back.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked Ganondorf.

"Go…without me. You're strong enough. I told you where Bowser's Palace is…you'll get in all too easily." Ganondorf said, making Samus look up.

*~You were the one I loved…~*

*~The one thing that I tried to hold on to…~*

"Ganondorf…?" Samus looked up into Ganon's eyes…

Ganondorf gave her soft eyes…for once in eight months…his eyes became gentle and kind. "Samus…I'm so sorry…I didn't realize what I had until I lost it…" Ganondorf embraced Samus suddenly, choked up by emotion.

"Ganon…I…" Samus began. She cried even harder. She knew… "I love you…" She whispered…

**Aaaawwwwww……how shweeeeet…..Well…looks like Sheik's a girl, Roy's ticked, Samus and Ganondorf are love birds again…..and Peach and Marth are on the rampage to Bowser's Castle. Dun' forget to check out that other fic and review it. It's called "Pick and Choose" And if you don't see it, look up the username "Together-in-dreams", k? k. Yeh, I know I didn't use the full song (So don't tell me I didn't =P)**


	9. Who You Are

Ok peoples ^.^ Well, for all of you who didn't see my last note, I was jus' sayin' that I had been at Girl's Camp for 4 days and that's why I hadn't been writing. Thanks peoples!!!!!! I wuv you guys!!!!! Here's duh next chappy! ^.^

            Sheik gazed after Samus. What was her problem? Sheik remembered the look Roy gave her…She headed out the doors where she'd seen Samus and Roy go…no one even noticed.

            Peach ran outside and waved one of her arms, then whistled with the other. "Cloud Taxi!" She called out into the sky. Immediately a Cloud Taxi appeared from above, descending in front of her. She hopped in, sinking slightly, but with her light weight, she sank about as much as two Toads. She directed the way…

            "I'm sorry for any way I've ever hurt you…" Ganondorf confessed to Samus, still holding her close. It was the first time in eight months his heart had felt so light. 

            Samus only shook her head, taking deep breaths, trying to refrain from crying.

            "Please…please forgive me…" Ganondorf begged, stroking her hair gently.

            Samus stepped back and smiled, still a little teary eyed. "Why wouldn't I?" She asked, smiling and sniffling a little. She held him close again and breathed into him, "Thank you…"

            "For what?" Ganondorf asked quietly, trying to comfort her.

            "Everything…the love you've given me." Samus smiled. "It changed my life…" She said, reflecting back on how cold she used to be.

            "You have no idea…" Ganondorf said, thinking the same.

            "Roy!!" Sheik called once outside. She'd rushed past Ganondorf and Samus without notice. "Roy!!!" She called out again, running through the deserted streets. Everyone was at work…

Roy headed through the streets, his hands in his pockets. He stared at his feet as he walked, heading for Marth's apartment. Maybe he was there…

"Roy!!!!!!" Sheik shouted, sprinting at top speed. She didn't know which way he'd gone…she'd never been in this town alone before. She was always in Zelda.

Too many thoughts ran through Roy's head…he couldn't help it… 'What if Sheik is a guy?' he thought to himself. 'I wonder if Samus is asking him on a date right now…' He paused to kick a small stone into the street. 'Maybe I'll just tell Sheik I'm sorry for everything…' he continued. 'But what if Sheik really is a girl?' He walked past a lamppost and leaned against it. 'Maybe I tried too hard…' he got up, looking around. He'd nearly gotten lost in his own thoughts. He remembered Marth's apartment was to the right. 'I wonder if Sheik got the hint…' he thought, heading towards the door. 'I told Sheik I loved her…that is…if she is a her…' He sighed, placing his hand on the doorknob lightly, hesitating for no reason. 'Boy I'd feel stupid if Sheik really was a guy…' he thought to himself, pulling on the handle and walking inside, walking glumly to the front desk. "Marth's room?" He asked the attendant slowly. 

"Up the stairs and to the left, hun. Second door on your right, room 204." The woman said in a high-pitched voice, filing her nails.

"Thanks." Roy said shortly. 

"ROY!" Sheik called. She stopped and glared around. Where was she…? She sighed. 

"Sheik!" A familiar voice called.

Sheik turned around and saw Zelda heading towards her. "Zelda." Sheik greeted her.

"Where are you going? I saw you head out the doors and I got a little worried…" She said, finally catching up to her.

"I was…going to…find…Roy……" Sheik said quietly, almost as if she were ashamed. "Zelda?" She said, taking a step forward. "I thought I was only a marionette? Why do I feel strange things?" She asked.

"Only a marionette?" Zelda said, a little puzzled. "What do you mean? Sheik, you're a living person just like the rest of us…of course you feel 'strange' things. They're called emotions." Zelda said, putting her hand on Sheik's shoulder.

"I know they're called emotions…but…never mind." Sheik turned away. "Do you know where Roy went?" She asked.

"No…I don't." Zelda said, a little sad that she couldn't help. "I didn't even see him leave."

"Oh." Sheik said disappointedly. 

"What's going on between you two?" Zelda asked. 

"Emotions…" Sheik said, feeling not-too-smart.

Zelda nodded, grinning. "Oooooooooooh…" But she frowned suddenly. "Oh, Sheik…" She muttered, looking as though she had bad news. "Sheik, you're my alter ego…you can't stay in the real world forever…" she said quietly.

Sheik's eyes widened. "So…I have to go…back…?" She asked slowly.

Zelda bit her lip. "I dunno if I could fight with only magic…" 

"Of course you can! Some times you don't even use me in battle." Sheik said.

"I know…but in big battles, sometimes I need a little more than magic." Zelda said uneasily.

"…Then you're going to have to learn how to fight." Sheik grinned, then turned tail and ran. 

"SHEIK! WAIT!" Zelda called out. She put her hand to her forehead… "I THINK ROY HEADED TO MARTH'S HOTEL ROOM!" She called. That was the least she could do…she just knew that Roy was Marth's best friend and that's probably the first place he'd turn if he was sad.

Roy headed up the stairs sluggishly. He knocked on room 204. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. "Marth…come on. It's me!" Roy said, gazing through the small hole. The room was empty. He pressed his ear to the door…he didn't hear water running. He shrugged, "Where is that idiot?" He sighed and walked down to the door, heading out.

"Thank you, Zelda!" Sheik said, even though she had no clue on earth of where the hotel was. Suddenly she crashed into something large. She shook her head and gazed up, then tackled it. "ROY!!!!!!!" She cried happily.

Roy was rather shaken and he was dizzy, not to mention getting strangled. "Sh-Sheik…get…get off!" He gasped for breath, trying to pry Sheik off. What happened to the cold heartless marionette back at the stadium? She seemed hyper and full of life. "What's gotten into you?" Roy said after removing Sheik from him.

"I just found out what I really am…" Sheik said happily, helping him up and hugging him.

Roy thought she knew she was human…he gasped mentally. What if she wasn't? (o.O) "W-What are you?" He asked, still getting slightly strangled from her strong grip.

"I'm in love with you." Sheik said happily (^.^) 

**Aawwwwww….^.^ Sheik's in loooooove…and Roy thought she wasn't human o.O O.o Lol. Hmmmmmm…I'll hafta update my other story from Together-In-Dreams as well ^.^ Ok…I'll go do that now ^.^ Reviiewwwwwwwww pleeeeease ^.^ You know how much I like that.**


	10. A Crown's Use

Uuuuum…..i don't think I have much to do with Ganondorf and Samus…….OR Roy and Sheik…so….I think I'll focus on Peach, Petal, Bowser, and Marth.

            Marth wiped his brow. He'd followed Bowser all the way to his Castle, but once he got inside, Bowser was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you, you little…" Marth's angry curses were drown out by the loud **Crash** from the door behind. 

            A malevolent laugh was heard a ways down the dark and dreary corridor. 

            Marth stepped forward slowly, his steps magnified in sound by each echo they made. He glared down the long corridor, only legible by the dim light of a torch here and there. 

            "I will raise you as my own…you will learn to hate humans…" Bowser's evil voice rang low.

            Marth sneered, but crept slowly and as quietly as possible down the way. He couldn't see the end.

            "You won't even know your own parents…it will be wonderful…" Bowser plotted.

            Marth saw the large doors. 'That must lead to the throne room.' He thought, hesitating before taking hold of the large iron knockers. He creaked the door open.

            Bowser's back was facing Marth, but he knew Marth was there. "Come in, lowly human."

            Marth glared. He didn't even have a plan…all he knew was that he wanted his child back. "Give Petal back!" He spat.

            "You expect me to just hand her over?" Bowser chuckled evilly.

            "What do you want with our family!? What gives you the right to take my daughter!" Marth demanded.

            "What gives you the right to steal my Peach!?" Bowser growled, stepping forward.

            Marth was bewildered. "What…?"

            "Peach! Princess Peach! She was mine until you stole her away from me! I could have taken her and never given her back, but I gave her a chance here and there. Not to mention that idiot, Mario…but he's too old and fat to know the difference between me and a poisonous mushroom…let's hope he bites me." Bowser said, neither a frown or grin upon his mouth. 

            "Peach was never yours!" Marth said, wishing he could use childish insults, but he didn't want to seem dumb. He shrugged…what was the difference? "YOU'RE A STUPID DINOSAUR!" Marth shouted. He didn't feel as dumb as he thought he would.

            All Bowser did was grin. He stepped forward slowly, a loud thump came with every claw he set down. He came face to face with Marth.

            Marth felt an inch tall underneath Bowser's deep dark gaze, but he stood straight and tall anyway. 

            "Give me my Peach and I'll give you your Petal." Bowser said through clenched teeth, his fist clenched as well in front of Marth's nose.

            "NEVER!" Marth shouted, unsheathing his sword quickly and slicing deeply into one of Bowser's leathery fingers. 

            Bowser howled and stumbled back.

            Marth ran at him, slicing at random spots, most of which were too hard to penetrate, but he did his best anyway.

            Bowser finally got to his throne and Marth stopped slashing. Bowser turned around, his bloody fingers reaching down into the seat of the throne.

            Marth looked up to see what Bowser was doing.

            Bowser picked something up and turned to Marth, holding it high in the air.

            "PETAL!" Marth yelled, rushing towards Bowser. 

            Bowser was holding Petal upside down by one leg, a steady stream of blood seeping from his bloody claws and onto her knee. He prepared to throw her. "If I can't have her…neither can you…" He growled lowly, then wound back his arm, and threw Petal across the chamber. 

            "PETAL! NO!!!!" Marth screamed. No matter how fast he sprinted, he knew he'd never catch her in time. "YOU HEARTLESS MURDERER!!!!!" Marth roared, swinging his sword as hard as he could in many spots to Bowser's body…but his skin and shell was too thick. 

            "Marth! Stop!" Peach's voice came from the door. 

            Marth turned, gasping in relief to see her…along with Petal.

            Peach was floating just above the door, Petal safely cradled in her arms.

            "Peach! He just attempted to kill our child!" Marth turned.

            Bowser's eyes flared as Marth turned. He raised his arm high in the air, and came down, shoving his long claws deeply into Marth's back.

            "Geh!" Marth fell to the ground, Bowser's claws still lodged deeply into his back. He struggled to get up, but the more he tried, the deeper Bowser pushed his claws in.

            "Bowser! Stop it!" Peach screamed, putting Petal safely down and running as fast as she could towards Bowser. She began yanking on his leathery arm to get him away.

            "LEAVE OFF, GIRL!" He roared, flinging her away with his other arm, scratching her with his claws. 

            Peach took off her crown and ran up to Bowser. She swung up as hard as she could, making the largest and sharpest point on her crown pry into Bowser's large eye. She took it out and wasted no time as Bowser stumbled back. She shoved it deeply into his other eye. 

            Bowser swung his head madly like an insane bull. His clawed hands covered both of his heavily bleeding eyes. He charged from the room, but was met halfway down the hall by someone.

            Peach bent down beside Marth as a bright flash of light came from the hall. She looked up to see Samus and Ganondorf.

            Samus knelt down and gingerly picked up Petal, smiling and cradling her softly.

            Ganondorf grinned, but not his usual evil grin. "He deserved it." 

            "Ganondorf?? Samus???" Peach said hysterically. "What happened?"

            "We followed you here." Samus informed her.

            "I hope that wasn't a problem." Ganondorf grinned. "I just gave Bowser a good strong memory blast. I could've killed him, but I decided I'd give the git another chance for giving me back my memory. Even though it _did_ cause me some problems…I think it let me learn a few lessons I needed to know." Ganondorf said, finally reaching Peach and Marth.

            Marth was unconscious. Peach was doing her best and putting direct pressure on the very deep injury. 

            "Don't worry…we'll help you get back to the stadium…I'll let Bowser's evil minions find him." Ganondorf said, motioning back to the hallway. He carefully undid his own cape and tied it tightly around Marth's back where the cut was, then picked him up with ease. Peach stayed beside him the entire time, worrying herself away…

**Well, that was SORT of a happy ending…kinda bloody LOL. GO PEACH! WAY TO USE THAT CROWN! So maybe Royalty DOES have some good uses for their jewelry…=P. Well, review please! ^.^**


End file.
